thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
SUPERCAST!
Supercast (Stylized as SUPERCAST!) 'is a series on The Creature Hub that premiered in August 2013. It features the Bowdrie Brothers, who first appeared in an episode of Head 2 Head. Background After the positive reaction to The Bowdrie Brothers in the Street Ball episode of Head 2 Head, the Creatures decided to give them a series of their own. The Supercast is a series entirely made up on the spot, also known as improv, thus creating many hilarious mistakes. For example, Immortal has made a face in Supercast that was made by him putting on Nova's glasses and saying "you wouldn't hurt a guy with glasses". This has created many other funny moments. This face has inspired Nova to put it on many things such as his mouse pad, his Garry's Mod spray, his GTA V online crew, and even a Creature shirt. In the series of Supercast, Chip and Marshal are confronted by their father after they got fired from a shoutcast job. The brothers set out to find another shoutcast job or other jobs to impress their father. Chip and Marshal find themselves stuck in many situations in keeping their jobs or at-least to get one, including getting yelled at by their boss, Marshal getting shot, and The boys battling a Hispanic "Tribe Leader." The first season of the show ended in early October. At the creatures GameVidCon panel in Atlanta, in March of 2014, the creatures announced the production of a Chip and Marshal Movie. When they were asked when season 2 of Supercast would be released, Dan replied "The movie ''is season 2". Whether the movie will have any relation to the series is unknown. Apparently after the "conclusion" of Supercast! Chip and Marshal have been separated, and only recently met up when they both reunited unexpectedly during the Naked and Afraid challenge. With this, it's confirmed Tammy is lying about Chip being dead. Characters Main article: ''List of SUPERCAST! Characters Chip and Marshal Movie It was announced at the 2014 Creatures Game Vid Expo Panel, that the Creatures would eventually start the production of A Chip and Marshal Movie, as opposed to a season 2 of Supercast. Episodes Season 1 #Beginnings #Smite Tournament #Under Construction #Over Budget #Public Access (Season Finale) Trivia *In episode 1, Papa Bowdrie revealed that there is a Mama Bowdrie, it is unknown if she will appear in the series. *In episode 2, some of the sponsors on the desk include BROWNcats, INC, Uncle Tommy's Drywall, Kootra's Kool Klan, and Papa Rick's Crispy Chicken (from Hershel's Land.) *In Head 2 Head Immortal's character name is spelt Marsha'll, however in SUPERCAST! it's spelt Marsha'l' *Marshal's mustache seems to change every episode. *In Season 1 Episode 5, it is revealed that Chip's full name is actually Chipander Greenleaf Bowdrie. *The screenshot of Marshal (Aleks) putting on Chip's (Nova's) glass and making a face has become a running gag with the creatures and has appeared in multiple games (such as GTA online crew emblem), memes, as well as it's own shirt. Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Immortal Category:Creature Short Category:SUPERCAST! Category:Creature hub series Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series starting in 2013 Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Non-gameplay series